¿De quién hablaban?
by Nube Escarlata
Summary: Ranma escucha una conversación entre Akane y sus amigas, la cual le dará ánimos para seguir su plan. Pequeño One-shot, primera historia, espero les guste.


Era un día tranquilo en Nerima, con su clima de primavera usual, algo de calor pero unas leves brisas lo hacían más agradable. Se podía observar las ramas de los árboles ser mecidas suavemente por el viento y a algunos pájaros volar. Si, definitivamente se respiraba tranquilidad en Nerima, y el Dojo Tendo no era la excepción, hasta que llegaron los más jóvenes del lugar.

-¡No puedo creer que me hayas estado espiando!- Grito una enfurecida Akane entrando a su lugar de entrenamiento.

-Digamos que después de escuchar lo que hablaban me entro la curiosidad- Le respondió Ranma entrando tras de ella e intentando no reír- Anda, dime de quien hablaban.

Una vez llegado al centro de este, la chica se giró para responderle, no quería que alguien escuchara su pequeña discusión y el dojo le pareció un buen lugar -Aun así, no debes espiar las conversaciones que tengo con mis amigas, son privadas. A ti no te gustaría que escuchara lo que hablas con Hiroshi y Daisuke - Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Y ni creas que te diré sobre quien hablábamos.

El joven de ojos azules no podía eliminar la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro al recordar lo que había escuchado ese día en la escuela "Me gustan sus ojos, y cuando me toma en sus brazos para salvarme… su olor es muy agradable". Amplio aún más su sonrisa, intento animarla nuevamente – Vamos, quiero saber sobre quien hablaba mi prometida.

-Como si te importara-El sonrojo de Akane era una mezcla entre vergüenza y furia, aunque claro, era más furia. Además, tampoco paso por alto el hecho de que la llamase "Su prometida".

Ranma estaba seguro que hablaban de él, nadie más andaba por la vida salvando a Akane, que al parecer tenía un imán para todo lo que tenga relación con hacerle daño. Si, era una Artista Marcial como él, pero no podía pedirle que suprimiera su instinto de salvarla, en el momento ni siquiera lo pensaba, solo saltaba y ya.

El joven seguía mirándola con la misma sonrisa en su rostro, esa sonrisa arrogante que ella amaba y odiaba, esto termino de enojar a la joven Tendo- ¡Y además, solo escuchaste lo que te convenía, no escuchaste la parte en la que dije que eres un egocéntrico, egoísta, pervertido e infantil!- Decía acercándose cada vez más a él y arrugando su entrecejo.

-Entonces si hablaban de mi- Respondió agrandando aún más su sonrisa- Pero sabes, te faltaron algunas cosas, como por ejemplo mi gran fuerza y destreza en las artes marciales, mi tremendo atractivo, mi inteligencia y además… Oye, ¡¿Dónde vas?!- Akane ya se encaminada fuera del Dojo

-Me voy a mi habitación, ¡te dejo desvariando sobre cualidades que no tienes!- Le respondió sacándole la lengua.

-Está bien, pero ya no puedes negar que te encantan mis ojos y mi olor tan varonil- Termino la frase adoptando una pose de galán de telenovela.

Akane ya furiosa se devuelve y grita- ¡Piensa lo que quieras! Yo me largo.

Ranma intento suprimir la risita que amenazaba con salirse, su prometida se veía demasiado tierna sonrojada y enojada. Avanzo largos pasos hasta alcanzarla antes de que saliera del Dojo, poso sus manos en su cintura abrazándola por atrás y la acerco a él, busco su oído y con una voz que el mismo desconocía, una voz ronca, le dijo:

-A mí también me encantan tus ojos, me gusta que sean grandes y tan expresivos, podría mirarlos por horas, pero claro, sigo prefiriendo tu sonrisa. Además me gusta que tu pelo siempre huela a flores silvestres… como ahora.

Akane ya no podía más, había optado otro sonrojo totalmente distinto, el que venía cuando Ranma estaba así de cerca, solo que este era mil veces mayor, ya que se sumaban las palabras que le decía su prometido.

Hace algún tiempo que estos arranques por parte de él se hicieron presentes en su rutina, quizás eran los más de dos años de compromiso que tenían, o que sus peleas eran cada vez menores y hacia posible que se trataran mejor, o quizás, solo quizás, estaba intentando conquistarla. Que bobo, ella ya estaba totalmente enamorada de él.

No supo que responder, solo se quedó quieta, hasta que su prometido, unos segundos después, la soltó y se puso frente a ella.

-Ahora estamos a mano, yo sé dos cosas que te gustan de mí y tú sabes dos que me gustan de ti, bueno, en verdad tres- Poco a poco se fue sumando el sonrojo del muchacho, se dio cuenta que hablo un poco de más, pero como parar cuando la sentía tan cerca. Su lengua se descontrolaba cada vez que estaba ella, y los "te ves linda hoy", "Me gusta pasear contigo" o "Buenas noches Akane" acompañados de un pequeño beso en la frente se hacían cada vez más frecuentes. Era como una especie de droga para él, amaba estar cerca de ella, o tocarla con cualquier excusa. También ver como lograba ponerla nerviosa o sonrojarla, claro, con el pequeño precio de que él también terminaba en el mismo estado.

-Se… será mejor que en… entremos a la casa- Se devolvió sonrojado y listo para salir.

-Espera- Dijo tomándole la camisa - No es que solo me… me gusten su color, es más como... como me miras. Me hace sentir… que nada malo puede pasar - Se lo dijo mirando al piso, aguantando la vergüenza inmensa que tenía- Supongo que ahora si estamos a manos, tres y tres, o algo así- Soltó su camia y avanzo unos pasos hasta pasarlo- Vamos, Kasumi debe estar preocupada porque aún no avisamos que llegamos.

Diciendo esto salió rápido, no espero respuesta alguna. Si tan solo lo hubiese mirado, habría notado un hermoso sonrojo sobre el rostro de su prometido, que se quedó inmóvil ante sus palabras.

Después de unos segundos, los que demoro en procesar lo que su prometida le había dicho, Ranma sonrió, su plan seguía igual. Quería encaminar su declaración, conociendo lo boba que suele ser Akane para algunas situaciones, probablemente si se confesaba esta pensaría que es una broma o que es mentira, y como no pensarlo si por tanto tiempo no dudaba un segundo en decirle que era una marimacho y que nunca se casaría con ella. Claro, también quería saber si ella sentía algo por él, aunque fuera mínimo. Estas pequeñas situaciones le hacían pensar que si.

\- Solo un poco más Akane, y te lo diré todo- Dijo saliendo del Dojo para juntarse con su prometida nuevamente.

Fin

 **Notas de la autora:** Es el primero que escribo, espero les guste. Acepto todo tipo de críticas.

 _Escrito por primera vez el_ 08/12/16'

 _Editado el 06/01/17'_


End file.
